Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $-9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the quantity of $-4$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-9x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ $-4(-9x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-9x-1)-9$.